Que lloro
by marian-chan
Summary: Kai ha dejado pasar muchas oportunidades ¿Se atraverá a decírselo hoy?


"Ahí está de nuevo, sonriendo como siempre rodeado por sus amigos. Está frente a ti a unos cuantos pasos, sólo tienes que decidirte. Muy bien Kai, esta es tu oportunidad, la oportunidad que has estado esperando desde... bueno, desde la última vez que lo viste, cuando de nuevo lo dejaste pasar sin decirle lo que habías planeado, pero ahora será diferente ¿verdad?"  
  
  
  
Quédate un momento así no mires hacia mi que no podré aguantar  
  
si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar  
  
  
  
Por fin da un paso para inmediatamente dudar en dar el otro, sacude su cabeza tratando de alejar de ella esas ideas que se le ocurren y que lo vuelven loco. Demasiado tarde, él lo ha visto ya. Se acerca indudablementepara saludarlo con una expresión juguetona en el rostro, mezcla de alegría y ternura, en fin como es su manera de ser. Pese a que ya lo esperaba no puede evitar sonrojarse ante el abrazo que lo envuelve suave pero firme a la vez; aunque no desea separarse de él tanto porque disfruta demasiado el momento, sentir esos cálidos brazos alrededor suyo, como porque no quisisera que su mirada se encuentre con los ambarinos ojos de su compañero, aquellos que le hacen tener repentinos ataques de amnesia puesto que todas las ideas se borran de su mente; pero tiene que hacerlo a riesgo de que alguien pudiera pensar algo sospechoso (como si el intenso color de sus mejillas no lo delatara ya)  
  
  
  
Tal vez pienses que estoy loco y es verdad un poco, tengo que aceptar  
  
pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar  
  
  
  
A pesar de ello la separación no es completa, un gentil brazo sostiene el suyo y lentamente va sintiendo un cosquilleo que sale desde aquel punto hasta su nuca ¡Maldita sea! Nunca nadie (aunque suene redundante) le había provocado algo parecido, ni siquiera lo recordaba de su niñez y eso era parte de lo que más lo turbaba, tenía que decírselo lo más pronto posible. En tanto, intenta entablar una conversación casual aunque no presta mucha atención a las preguntas que le hace, se encuentra demasiado nervioso para intentar decir algo coherente, trata de evitar el contacto visual, sabe que de ocurrir perdería los estribos y no tendría mucho control sobre sus actos con un gran riesgo de quedar como un imbécil. Al desviar su mirada observa al grupo de personas con las que estaba Rei poco antes, uun extraño sentimiento se apodera de él, tiene la certeza de que lo que tanto quisiera que sucediera no fuera a pasar jamás.  
  
  
  
Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba  
  
La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba...  
  
  
  
A su mente vienen las imágenes de su amigo con todos ellos, era como si le recalcaran que nunca podría conocer realmente al chino, que éste nunca se abriría completamente con él, que Rei nunca lo vería como algo más que a un simple compañero. Nada más. Por un instante sintió un ligero toque de envidia, aunque su parte objetiva sabía que eso era ridículo, no podía obligar a otra persona a sentir algo que en realidad no le nacía.  
  
  
  
... el amor es una coosa que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego  
  
si lo forzas se marchita, sin tener principio llega a su final  
  
  
  
En ese momento reparó que no estaba escuchando al chico que aún lo tomaba por el brazo, se disculpó por no haber prestado atención y por fin vio sus ojos.  
  
  
  
Ahora tal vez tu puedas entender que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
  
ahora tal vez lo puedas entender y no te vuelva si no quieres ver  
  
  
  
De repente se sintió sin fuerzas, no era posible, el más fuerte del equipo, el ex lider estaba siendo derrotado por un chico al que probablemente no le interesara más allá. Sin embargo despertó otra vez la necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, posponerlo quizá sólo empeoraría las cosas... en eso, una mano apoyándose en su hombro...  
  
- Oye Rei...  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos....- los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo- ¿Sí?  
  
- Yo... - sentía un gran nudo en la garganta - ... quería decirte que... - de nuevo se reflejó en esos ojos- ... no, no es nada...  
  
- ¿Seguro?- el ojirrojo asintió- Bueno, entonces, me dió gusto verte hoy.  
  
- Hasta la próxima semana- y lo vió marcharse con sus amigos perdiéndose entre el resto de la gente que había alrededor.  
  
"Tal vez pueda decírselo la próxima vez, tal vez y sólo... tal vez"  
  
  
  
Que lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti  
  
que ya lo entendí que no eres para mi  
  
Y lloro....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
Sé que es corto, muy corto, pero expresa perfectamente lo que quise decir. No sé si esto sea una dedicatoria en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero hay alguien por ahí que me inspiró muchísimo para hacer este fic. 


End file.
